Sweet Confession
by brillantbutscary
Summary: All those little glances, that they were afraid the other would see. They were supposed to stay secret, but now...well, let's just say that that has changed. Warning: extreme fluffiness! Blaise Zabini/Neville Longbottom. SLASH!


**Author's note:** This is my first fluffy _yucky_ story, _I hate it, kill it with kittens!_ but I think I am coping quite well, _NOOOOOOOOOO, SAVE ME IT'S TOO CUTE!_ don't you?

I would like to thank NeonDomino for suggesting the pairing, Lexi ( ) for betaing it and my dear friend Ana (accia1199) for, well, helping me get over the fact that this is, in fact, fluff.

So anyway:

Prompts: Emotion: Love (forbidden word/s: love).

 _Oh dear Merlin, WHY?_ Sorry about that, sub-conscience there...

Other Prompts: (word) burst

(dialogue) "I've never felt like this before."

So now, on with the story:

 _What is this? This attraction...Why does it make me embarrassed and flustered?_

 _Why are you so adorable?_

 _And_ _**why**_ _does it annoy me to see others pick on you?_

 _...Why do_ _**I**_ _care?_

"Blaise? Blaise?"

"BLAISE?"

A sharp poke in the ribs brought him out of his thoughts like a punch in the face. "Huh?"

"Blaise, I know that Longbottom's stupidity is so vast that it is astounding that he still dirties this planet with his Blood traitor ways," Draco drawled in contempt, regarding the aforementioned student with loathing. "But, I need you to stop zoning out!"

Theodore Nott's eyes were on him, his usual disinterest to the happenings going on around him was suddenly gone, and Blaise groaned inwardly as, unnoticed by anyone but him, a faint flicker of one of his rare smiles flitted across his thin lips.

Blaise smiled sweetly at his neighbour, trying hard to mask him fury. _Neville is not an idiot!_ He restrained himself, only just, from murdering Draco on the spot.

"I'm sorry, Draco, what was so important?" he asked.

Draco smiled back, not noticing the ice in his 'friend's' voice. "Well, Father..."

Blaise barely listened to the next few words, agreeing with Draco blindly and letting his thoughts drift back to a certain Gryffindor.

 _What is this?_

He didn't stay in the common room after lessons, unlike almost every other Slytherin that evening. Instead he headed to the boys dormitories and, after closing the door, threw himself, face first, into the green cushions on his bed.

 _This can not be happening!_

"Boy trouble?" came a feeling voice from across the room. Blaise looked up to see Theodore sitting on his bed with a heavy-looking book in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Blaise addressed as calmly as he could.

"Really, Blaise?" Theo sighed. "Must I spell it out for you?" He rolled his eyes at his friend's stubbornness.

Blaise groaned for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. He fell back on to his bed.

"Why him?" He mumbled into his covers, proceeding to pound his fists into the pillows, in a feeble attempt to distract himself.

"Well, that is simple enough to explain; because you can't have him." Theo said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Blaise looked at him. "What do you mean, I can't have him?" He stood up, glaring at Theo.

Theo closed his book carefully, looking directly at his best friend. "He's a Gryffindor, unobtainable, for you, at least." He shrugged. "You may as well give up now."

"I'm a Zabini, Theo, we never give up!" Blaise growled. "Besides, I could have anyone!"

"Didn't you say that about Chang last year, Blaise?" Theo asked scathingly. "Not that I doubt your ability, of course."

"Theo, this isn't like that." Blaise blushed. "This isn't some hormonal crush, I really like him!"

Theo sighed. "You should be telling that to him, not me, don't you think?"

"I can't..." Blaise said, sinking back onto his bed. He looked down at his hands.

Theo shook his head and muttered, "Sissy."

"What did you just call me?" Blaise's head shot up again, his eyes narrowed.

"You're such a coward!" Theo snarled coldly. "But I suppose that's just as well, you wouldn't get him anyway." He looked at Blaise slyly.

"I am not a coward, Nott!" Blaise raised his voice.

"Prove it." Theo said. "Ask him to go to the next Hogsmeade Weekend with you." He smirked. "I'm sure someone of your talent could manage that."

"FINE!" Blaise shouted, storming out of the room and slamming the door.

Theo grinned, picking up his discarded book.

He was pleased it had gone so well. Now, all he had to do was wait and see if he had interpreted all those little glances, that Neville had been sending Blaise for the past month, correctly.

 _How dare he! I am a Zabini! I can do anything!_

Blaise ranted indignantly the whole way up the many marble staircases to the Gryffindor common room.

He stopped in front of the portrait hole and raised a fist to tap the painting's occupant awake.

Then he stopped. _What am I doing...?_

"Um... Z-Zabini?"

He turned around slowly. Neville Longbottom was standing right behind him looking increasingly nervous.

"What are you doing here?"

Blaise stared at him for what felt like an eternity.

"I-..." He started eventually, unable to form a proper sentence. "WillyougotoHogsmeadewithme?" He gushed.

Neville's eyes widened, and he looked at him, completely in shock. "What?"

Blaise took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Will you go out with me? T-to the next Hogsmeade Weekend, I mean..."

Neville stared at him, opening and closing his mouth for a few times. Then he scowled.

"I don't want to be part of some stupid Slytherin game, Zabini!" He pushed Blaise out of the way and searched his pockets, finally pulling out a sheet of parchment with a password scribbled on it.

"Wait, please!" Blaise grabbed his hand, turning him around to face him. "This isn't some game! I'm not trying to hurt or tease you! Merlin, I don't think I could, even if I tried!" He looked at Neville desperately, his golden eyes blazing

"I've never felt like this before! My heart feels like it's about to burst, I am that nervous! I don't get why these feelings make me so confused when you're around, so happy and light-headed!" He was blushing, a hint of red on his dark brown cheeks.

Neville's whole face was red, he looked at their intertwined hands. "I don't get it either. You're our year's most handsome boy, maybe even the most handsome in Hogwarts. You're smart and funny. I'm just a stupid loser. Someone like you could never fall for me..."

Blaise shook him. "You're not a stupid loser!" He said stubbornly. "You may not be brilliant at potions, but who is? Except, of course, Granger, Theo, and Malfoy, but they're just weird that way."

Neville looked up, giving him a small smile.

"I've seen you in Herbology! You are the best in our year, a genius!" He was beaming down at the younger boy with such enthusiasm, that Neville couldn't help feeling a little more confident. "It's wonderful watching your eyes light up, when you see the plants in the greenhouses, you look so beautiful! And all the things you know about them... It's just...wow..." He paused. "I don't care if you're a little clumsy, sometimes. In fact, it makes you even more adorable, I can only just hold myself back from hugging you, right now! I'm a Slytherin pureblood, I should like strong, pureblood witches, that I can have a worthy heir with. But I don't. I like, no, I adore you!"

Neville turned an even brighter red and tears of joy welled up in his eyes, he bit his lip.

"S-so you're saying that you are in l-" Blaise stopped him from saying another word by pulling him close and pressing their lips together.

There they stood, sharing the clumsy, soft, and beautifully slow kiss, that they should have had a while ago.

They broke apart when they were both gasping for breath.

"Don't say it, that word. It's so fragile, if you use it too much you could break it," he panted, brushing his hand gently against Neville's chin, lifting it up to look into his eyes. "And I never want that to happen!"

He smiled at Neville, who hugged him, leaning his face against his chest. "I won't." He whispered into the soft fabric of his robe.

 **Author's note 2:** I'm quite pleased with how this turned out, I had my doubts while writing it, but I think I did it quite well. I hope you enjoyed it, but please don't ask me to write another fluff or I might just puke rainbows...

So, review and tell me what you thought, I would love to know your opinion.

For now, bye!


End file.
